


Откровение Сэма

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s05e03 Free to Be You and Me, Fix-It, Gen, Mild Language, Multiple Suicide Attempts, Suicidal Sam, Voicemail, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ от эпизода 5.03, в котором Сэм решает проверить слова Люцифера, а потом все просто катится под откос.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sam's Revelation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919766) by [Quiet_crash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_crash/pseuds/Quiet_crash). 



> **Примечание:** таймлайн — 5 сезон, после эпизода 5.03 «Свобода быть тобой и мной»; отчасти фикс-ит момента с подмененным сообщением голосовой почты из 4-го сезона.  
>  **Предупреждения:** множественные попытки суицида, разговоры о суициде, ненормативная лексика.  
>  Разрешение на перевод получено.  
>  **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

      С тех пор как они с Дином разделились, прошло два месяца. Было больно, что брат при первом же удобном случае так охотно избавился от него, но Сэм вполне понимал, откуда это взялось.  
      Нет, Сэм правда прекрасно понимал Дина. Он был более чем в курсе всех своих ошибок, и ой, сколько же он их совершил. На месте Дина он бы тоже был не в восторге, если бы провел ради брата сорок лет в Аду, вернулся и обнаружил, что тот подсел на демонскую кровь и изгоняет оных демонов силой своего уродского разума.  
      Не надо было доверять Руби, надо было запинать ее жопу обратно в Ад и залечь на дно, попутно выясняя, как избавиться от Лилит и, что более важно, как снять Дина с дыбы.  
      Что ж, Сэм пытался. Просто страшное горе и паника из-за смерти Дина совершенно его подкосили. Это не было оправданием, какое уж тут оправдание, но они ослепляли, и когда Руби сказала, что поможет вытащить Дина из Ада, Сэм был готов на все.  
      Он последовал за Руби, словно наркоман — которым, собственно, и стал — за дилером, причем одновременно пытался выгородить себя в собственных глазах. Еще хуже, что пришлось справляться со всем этим в одиночку: Сэм как-то сомневался, что Бобби поймет и простит его выкрутасы, даже если при помощи своей проклятой силы он спас больше людей, чем когда-либо мечтал. Опять же, нож Руби заодно убивал и хозяев тела, а Сэм это ненавидел. Всегда оставалась надежда, что после изгнания люди сумеют преодолеть последствия одержимости и вернуться к нормальной жизни.  
      А потом Дин воскрес, и Сэм _знал_ , что брату не понравится, кем он стал. Разумеется, Сэм пытался скрывать это как можно дольше. Хреновая идея, поскольку в итоге Дин еще сильнее почувствовал себя преданным, и Сэм больше не знал, что делать. Ему и так было тошно от Диновых подозрительных взглядов, а стало еще хуже, когда в их жизни ворвались ангелы, и Сэму сказали, что сам Бог не желает, чтобы он занимался тем, чем занимался.  
      Но просто бросить все это и послать Руби нахер было уже поздновато. Во-первых, Сэм успел подсесть на демонскую кровь — и по сей день из-за этого испытывал отвращение к себе, а во-вторых, он наконец-то нашел способ одолеть Лилит и не стал, не смог отказаться от этого. Это слишком долго было его целью, он столько себя вложил в эту миссию, и бросить… он не нашел в себе сил. Кроме того, Руби множество раз спасала ему жизнь. А Сэм был кем угодно, только не неблагодарным.  
      Случай с Джеком Монтгомери нехило его подкосил. Сэм очень старался не думать о себе как о монстре, но, черт побери, при каждом взгляде на Дина или Кастиэля в голову сами собой закрадывались подозрения. Не закончит ли он так же? Уничтоженным, как бешеный зверь?  
      Потом Сэм облажался с Самайном. Этот сукин сын убил бы его, если бы Сэм его не изгнал. Он посеял нож, его пришпилило спиной к стене: никакого драпать, только драться. Сэм был напуган, он ведь обещал Дину… если задуматься, может, было бы лучше, если бы он сдержал обещание и уплатил его цену? Но в тот момент Сэм просто не мог этого сделать — не после того, как Дин умер, чтобы он жил.  
      Воспоминания Дина об Аде лишь добавляли Сэму вины и горя, но, по правде, дело было не в нем, а в самом Дине. Так что он вытянул брата на разговор и через силу выслушал все, потому что был шанс, что после этого Дину станет получше, — а ради этого Сэм был готов на все.  
      И еще — сирена. Боже, но об _этом_ Сэм будет жалеть до самой смерти. Которая, скорее всего, уже не за горами, и это понимание давало ему извращенное ощущение безопасности.  
      Сэм не хотел вспоминать, что они делали под заклятьем — сама мысль об этом вызывала у него желание заколоться, причем неоднократно. Он мог лишь представить чувства Дина, выслушивающего все дерьмо, которое он _не собирался говорить_ , если уж сам Сэм чувствовал себя так, будто Дин его выпотрошил. Однако именно Сэм якшался с демонами, лгал и предавал. Он _заслужил_ то, что получил. А Дин нет.  
      Сэм почти жалел, что Бобби появился вовремя и остановил тот пожарный топор.  
      Потому что если бы не это, Сэм не удержал бы Дина от убийства Руби, они бы не устроили ту проклятую драку, и все могло закончиться гораздо лучше.  
      Вместо этого Сэм повел себя как полный урод, едва не задушил Дина и просто больше не мог этого вынести. То, что брат повторил слова отца, брошенные тем, когда Сэм собирался уехать в Стэнфорд, стало последней каплей. Он _должен_ был уничтожить эту суку и доказать брату, что чего-то стоит.  
      Не стоило и пытаться. Сэм был неправ. Он никак не мог знать, что Лилит не собиралась сломать последнюю печать, а сама _была печатью_. После оставленного Дином голосового сообщения стало ясно, что пути назад нет — при встрече брат его уничтожит. Впрочем, Сэм в любом случае не предполагал выйти из монастыря живым, поэтому сделал единственное, о чем только мог думать, и вошел.  
      И об этом выборе Сэм будет жалеть до конца света, даже поджариваясь в самых темных безднах Ада.  
      Он был потрясен и напуган, увидев Дина в монастыре. И все же погибнуть от руки демона было лучше, чем от руки брата, так что, когда двери закрылись, Сэм вложил в борьбу всего себя и победил.  
      А потом Люцифер вышел из своей Клетки.  
      Сэм был в таком ступоре, чувствовал себя настолько преданным, что его хватило лишь на то, чтобы держать Руби, пока Дин ее убивал, а после — в незамутненной панике вцепиться в самого Дина, пока монастырь разрушался до основания.  
      Сэм хотел бы остаться погребенным под руинами. Вместо этого его вытащили и засунули в самолет, откуда открывался великолепный вид на дело его рук.  
      Естественно, после такого Дин просто не мог ему доверять.  
      Детоксикация была адом. Но Сэм это заслужил. А потом, не в силах вынести вполне заслуженный гнев брата, сам предложил разбежаться. Дин согласился с готовностью и облегчением.  
      А теперь вот и он. Сэм Винчестер, ходячая и говорящая ироничная шутка вселенной, Мальчик-Король, _сосуд самого Дьявола_.  
      Люцифер сказал, что он не сможет покончить с собой. Сэм обязан был проверить это — и до сих пор ничего не сработало.  
      Сперва он написал записку Дину и Бобби. Чисто на случай, если Дьявол солгал и он умрет. Затем взял «Таурус», наставил себе в голову и, сделав глубокий прерывистый вдох, спустил курок.  
      Ничего. Сэм очнулся пару часов спустя, в полнейшем порядке. Единственным свидетельством того, что что-то вообще произошло, было оставшееся на стене месиво из крови и ошметков мозгов.  
      Сэм попробовал снова. Взял нож, который Дин подарил ему на тринадцатый день рождения, и прорезал одинаковые аккуратные линии от локтей до запястий, глубокие и болезненные.  
      Ничего.  
      Потом настал черед передозировки снотворного, и, к растущему отчаянию Сэма, оно тоже не сработало. В конце концов после тщетных попыток с повешением, ударом тока, автокатастрофой, перерезанием глотки и утоплением пришлось признать, что все напрасно.  
      Сэм вернулся к охоте. Рассудил, что если ничто не способно его убить, то можно помогать людям куда эффективнее. Потому что хоть Сэм и продолжал искал способ не пустить в себя Сатане — а он наверняка однажды уступит, через пару месяцев или лет, — он по-прежнему жаждал заслужить прощение за свои бесчисленные грехи.  
      Логически Сэм понимал, что никогда не сумеет заслужить прощение, но это не означало, что можно просто бросить всех людей, которых он непреднамеренно обрек на смерть.  
      Минула еще пара недель, как-то раз водяная нимфа утопила Сэма, и он остался без телефона. Он умер бессчетное число раз и помогал людям, и все было бы здорово, если бы не два факта.  
      С ним не было Дина.  
      Люцифер все так же разгуливал по его снам.  
      Сэм отказывался дать согласие. Ни сейчас, ни _вообще_. Он очень старался сократить список вещей, за которые брат мог бы его ненавидеть.  
      Затем, в один прекрасный день, Сэм сжигал вендиго, одной рукой поливая того солью и бензином, а другую прижимая к животу, чтобы не дать вывалиться внутренностям (по крайней мере, пока не покончит с делом), когда его осенило.  
       _Огонь!_  
      Сэм уже один раз сгорел (во время взрыва — не самый приятный способ погибнуть), и обычный огонь падшего архангела не остановил.  
      Но что если Сэм воспользуется _святым огнем_? Насколько он знал, это было единственное вещество, которое не мог вынести ни один ангел.  
      Сэм воскрес, лежа возле обугленных останков вендиго, и, впервые за почти два месяца с момента расставания с Дином, искренне, хоть и слабо улыбнулся.  
      У него был план.


	2. Chapter 2

      Во-первых, Сэму требовался новый телефон. До сих пор он нормально обходился и без телефона, но ему было нужно святое масло, и он хотел поговорить с братом. Просто на случай, если план и правда увенчается успехом, на что Сэм очень рассчитывал.  
      Сперва он думал позвонить Касу. Трусливый поступок, но эй, как-никак он был Сэмом Винчестером.  
      Потом ему пришло на ум, что у Кастиэля наверняка есть дела куда поважнее, чем таскать ему масло, не говоря уж о том, что он не особо жаждет видеться с выродком, который начал апокалипсис. Бедняга с самого начала невзлюбил Сэма — должно быть, видел его душу и уже тогда знал, что он представляет из себя на самом деле.  
      Вот почему Сэм купил себе новый телефон, самый дешевый из возможных кусок пластика — вряд ли он понадобится надолго. И все же Сэм перенес в него все голосовые сообщения.  
      К этому моменту Сэм выучил то сообщение наизусть: либо сам прослушивал его на телефоне, либо слушал, как его цитирует Люцифер. Да и трудновато забыть, как старший брат практически отказался от него.  
      Господи, как же он жалок. Дин бы обозвал его девчонкой за подобные мысли: ничего, кроме тоски, омерзения и стремлений к саморазрушению.  
      Сэм горько усмехнулся и глубоко вздохнул, вертя в руках мобильник. Рано или поздно надо было позвонить Дину. Предстоящий разговор его не радовал. Но, по крайней мере, теперь Сэм нашел способ разобраться с устроенным им хаосом — всего лишь через несколько коротких дней, если повезет.  
      Сэм потер лицо рукой. Будь мужиком, трусливый мудак, пора и меру знать.  
      Пальцы Сэма быстро набрали знакомый номер, и он нажал кнопку вызова.  
      Он ждал, пока установится соединение, глубоко дыша, чтобы успокоить нервы.  
      — Алло? — послышался грубоватый голос брата.  
      — Привет, Дин…  
  


* * *

      Дин скучал по Сэму.  
      Ну да, может, он сильно разозлился на брата и, может, правда быстро согласился на всю эту муть с разделением, но он никогда не думал, что это затянется так надолго. Дин предполагал, что Сэм будет отсутствовать две, максимум три недели, а сейчас прошло уже около шести недель, и, как бы ни хотелось передохнуть от брата, это молчание начинало его беспокоить. Дин пытался убедить себя, что Сэм в порядке и может сам о себе позаботиться, особенно со своими сверхспособностями, но где-то на четвертой неделе всякий раз, как Дин думал о брате, в его животе возникало какое-то неспокойное ощущение.  
      От Сэма не было звонков, и у Дина руки чесались набрать уже знакомый номер и признать свою ошибку — что, возможно, они должны хотя бы изредка проверять друг друга, потому что в первую очередь они братья и заботятся друг о друге.  
      Однако именно Сэм предложил разбежаться, и раз брат нуждался в пространстве, Дин готов был тому его предоставить. Особенно если учесть, что самому Дину оно тоже было не лишним.  
      Теперь этого пространства накопилось шесть недель, и пускай Кас и был забавным, без Сэма все было не так.  
      Телефон внезапно взорвался рингтоном, вырвав Дина из размышлений, и он подпрыгнул на стуле, уронив на пол аккуратно сложенную стопку книг. Опять же, Дин никогда не был таким фанатом исследований, как Сэм, и не то чтобы Кастиэль находился в пределах досягаемости, чтобы закопаться в предания или тому подобную фигню.  
      У Дина перехватило дыхание, когда он увидел высветившийся на экране номер. Он разрывался между облегчением и страхом и пару трелей просто пялился на телефон, прежде чем наконец вспомнил, как шевелить пальцами, и принял звонок.  
      — Алло? — с тревогой сказал он.  
      — Привет, Дин, — просочился из динамика голос Сэма. Он звучал неправильно. По правде, Дин не мог разобраться, с чего так решил, но отчего-то ему не понравилось, как звучал голос брата. Дин просто чувствовал, что что-то не так.  
      — Итак, хм, я знаю, что не имею права просить об этом, но мне нужно обсудить с тобой пару вещей. Это правда важно, ладно? Обещаю, это не займет много времени, максимум несколько часов. Ты не против встретиться где-нибудь?  
      Дин удрученно нахмурился. Похоже, по его вине Сэм был уверен, что он не хочет даже видеть его. «Проклятье, как мы до такого докатились», — подумал Дин.  
      — Эй, старик, все в порядке. Где мы можем встретиться?  
  
      В первую секунду Сэм был слишком ошарашен, чтобы ответить. Дин казался не то что не против, он откровенно жаждал встречи. Почему?  
      Потом Сэм шумно вдохнул и наконец заставил себя говорить.  
      — Я в Коринфе, Миссисипи.  
      — Ну а я в Топике. Сент-Луис тебе подойдет?  
      — Конечно, — сказал Сэм, едва веря, что разговор проходит дружелюбно и спокойно.  
      — Что ж, ладно, увидимся завтра?  
      — Да, конечно. Пока, Дин. — Сэм захлопнул телефон.  
      Это было невероятно. Они находились так близко друг от друга, их разделяло едва ли девять часов езды. Но Сэму казалось, будто между ними пропасть, и они не в силах преодолеть ее, как бы ему того ни хотелось. Потому что в этой бездне было все: его зависимость, его предательство, его решения, его ошибки и его вина. Сэм создал ее. И она лишь становилась глубже и шире, ее больше нельзя было игнорировать. Сэм постоянно ощущал ее, словно раненную конечность, пульсирующую в такт ударам сердца и рассылающую боль по всему телу.  
      Сэм отбросил мысли, пришедшие вместе с осознанием, что после стольких месяцев порознь Дин вдруг дал понять, что хочет встретиться. Потому что для этого существовала лишь одна возможная причина, и, как бы Сэм ни хотел умереть, это по-прежнему ранило.  
      После прослушивания голосового сообщения стоило бы уже свыкнуться с этим, но Сэм просто не мог. Дин, его герой и защитник, охотящийся на него и желающий ему смерти — это было невыносимо.  
      И все же он сам это спровоцировал.  
      Сэм сделал глубокий вдох и начал готовиться ко сну. Завтра он хотел быть полностью сосредоточен. На этот раз он хотел, чтобы все прошло как следует, и если Дин убьет его раньше, это лишь замедлит дело.  
      Сэм уснул, разрываясь между воодушевлением и ужасом, вызванными предстоящей встречей с Дином, и страхом и облегчением, что завтра его план, хотелось бы надеяться, наконец-то сработает, и Земля и ее население будут спасены от болезненного уничтожения.  
      Утро следующего дня застало Сэма на полпути в Сент-Луис и первый же мотель в их списке. Как и следовало ожидать, спал он неважно — из-за тревоги и ночного визита Люцифера, — но его все равно распирало от нервной энергии. Сэм пытался себя успокоить, но когда добрался до места, ему уже казалось, что если тело задрожит еще хоть немного сильнее, то попросту взорвется.  
      Все это будто по волшебству испарилось в ту секунду, как дверь в номер распахнулась, впуская Дина.


	3. Chapter 3

      На следующее утро после звонка Дин проснулся рано. Он заставил себя выждать некоторое время, дабы не выглядеть чересчур нетерпеливым и не приехать в Сент-Луис до полудня, но он на самом деле горел желанием вновь увидеть Сэма, поэтому в десять утра — приемлемое время, сказал себе Дин, — загрузил Детку и отбыл в оговоренное ранее место встречи.  
      Он добрался туда в два часа дня, отличное время, и номер в мотеле уже был снят.  
      Сэм был там.  
      Подходя к двери, Дин запаниковал, в животе смешались радостное возбуждение и дурное предчувствие, создав на выходе противное варево, так что он заставил себя остановиться перед дверью и сделал глубокий вдох. Это немного помогло.  
      А потом Дин положил руку на ручку, решительно открыл дверь — и увидел младшего брата, который стоял возле расшатанного пристенного стола.  
      Сэм выглядел… хорошо.  
      Он казался испуганным и нервным; когда дверь распахнулась, он вскинул голову, явив бледное лицо, но в остальном, физически, он впервые за долгое выглядел хорошо.  
      Несмотря на это, ощущение, возникшее у Дина при разговоре с Сэмом по телефону, смутное ощущение, которое должно было утихнуть при виде здорового брата, — стало только хуже. У Сэма не было ран, вообще ни царапины. Он не похудел. Все казалось вполне нормальным.  
      И все же желудок Дина совершил кульбит, и его инстинкты завопили: что-то не так! С Сэмми что-то не так!  
      Сам Сэм сперва напрягся при виде старшего брата, но сознательно заставил мышцы расслабиться и нацепил на губы то, что, очевидно, следовало считать улыбкой.  
      Странное выражение, словно чужое, словно его лицевые мышцы забыли эти движения, а мозг — их цель.  
      Что ж, не то чтобы последнее время у Сэма было много поводов улыбаться. Или, что вернее, вообще когда-либо — но да, последнее время улыбка стала редкой гостьей.  
      Кто бы знал, что жизнь Антихриста может быть такой жалкой, а?  
      Несколько долгих секунд оба Винчестера стояли, не шевелясь, уставившись друг на друга, затем Сэм силой вырвал себя из ступора.  
      — Дин.  
      — Сэмми. Рад тебя видеть, старик, — сказал Дин, заставив себя отвести взгляд от искривленных губ Сэма, подошел к ближайшей к двери кровати и положил на нее рюкзак.  
      — Я… тоже рад тебя видеть… Э, как тебе Кас? — Светская болтовня. Вот до чего они теперь докатились.  
      — Чудненько. Этот парень — сплошной источник веселья, да еще и полезный, — последовал легкомысленный ответ.  
      Сэму показалось, будто его грудь одновременно расслабилась и сжалась вокруг легких и сердца. Кас был Дину хорошим напарником, как он и надеялся. Дин не остался в одиночестве, кто-то прикрывал ему спину, и даже между охотами у него явно была приятная компания. Сэм был этому рад. И одновременно чувствовал себя ужасно. Да, он осознавал, чем является и что Дин о нем думает, но вопреки всякой логике надеялся, что тот добавит: «По сравнению с тобой он отдыхает» или «Чувак, без тебя все не так».  
      Конечно, Сэм знал, что это всего лишь дурацкие желания, но все же…  
      «А как ты сам?» — собирался спросить Дин, но стоило ему открыть рот, как Сэм перебил его:  
      — Итак, что я хотел с тобой обсудить… Это насчет Люцифера.  
      С лица Дина исчезло настороженно-дружелюбное выражение, сменившись деловым. Жестким и суровым. Сэм едва удержался, чтобы не вздрогнуть. Вот это было реальным — именно это.  
      — Ну, и что у тебя?  
      — Я… Он говорил со мной в моих снах, — нерешительно произнес Сэм, опустив тот факт, что сначала увидел Джессику, ее любимое лицо, обернувшееся лицом павшего архангела. Дин мгновенно прищурился.  
      — В каком смысле в твоих снах? Типа в видениях? Потому что арт-проект Каса удерживает всех ангелов на расстоянии, верно? Он ведь не нашел тебя? — рявкнул он.  
      — Нет! — быстро разуверил его Сэм и выставил ладони в умиротворяющем жесте, немало озадачив Дина. Брат вел себя так, словно Дин в любой момент мог накинуться на него и избить!  
      — Нет, он не нашел меня. Но… я… я… его сосуд, — тихо закончил Сэм.  
      — Ты — что?! — в панике взорвался Дин, и в теле Сэма напрягся каждый мускул.  
      — Мне, мне жаль, Дин, я знаю, поверь, я знаю, и я… но с этим ничего… ну, на самом деле…  
      — Ты его сосуд?! Сосуд Люцифера?! — прямо сейчас Дин накрутился до опасного предела, готовый порваться по швам.  
      — Да, но, Дин, пожалуйста, выслушай меня! — взмолился Сэм, перекрикивая гневные возгласы брата. Боже, наверное, теперь Дин считает его в конец омерзительным. А искупление? Для идеального костюмчика самого Сатаны? Отличная шутка.  
      — Что?!  
      — У меня… у меня вроде как есть план. И, думаю, есть неплохой шанс, что он сработает!  
      Дин силился обуздать эмоции. Сэм был сосудом Люцифера. Сэмми, младший братишка, которого он вновь и вновь клялся защищать от любого зла, был уготован стать сосудом наихудшего зла, какое только видел этот мир! Что, если Сатана обманет его, и он скажет «да»? Этого не должно произойти! Земля будет разрушена, а Сэм…  
      — У тебя есть план, — глухо повторил Дин. — У тебя есть план, как не дать Люциферу в тебя вселиться.  
      — Да… — Сэм нервно провел рукой по нечесаным волосам.  
      — Ну ладно, излагай. Что ты планируешь? И не смей ничего утаивать, — пригрозил Дин.  
      — Да, ничего, никаких секретов, клянусь. Я все тебе расскажу, — сказал Сэм, на миг прикрыв глаза.  
      Дин уселся на скрипнувший матрас, приготовившись слушать, а Сэм медленно опустился на один из стоявших возле стола стульев. Он глубоко вдохнул, а потом начал говорить.


	4. Chapter 4

      — Понимаешь, Люцифер — падший ангел, но даже ему требуется согласие, чтобы занять сосуд, — начал Сэм. — Само собой, я не собираюсь соглашаться, но, зная себя… рано или поздно я наверняка сдамся. Во всяком случае, он так сказал, и я ему верю.  
      Выражение лица Дина внушало ужас, и Сэм с трудом сглотнул и торопливо продолжил, не дав тому вставить и словечка.  
      — Так что я ответил ему, что скорее убью себя, чем впущу его. Он рассмеялся и сказал, что не позволит мне.  
      С лица Дина отхлынула вся кровь, а взвинченный Сэм говорил все быстрее и быстрее, так уставившись на свои впившиеся в ладони ногти, словно это была самая интересная вещь на свете. Все что угодно, лишь бы не смотреть на Дина, на его гнев, недоверие и отвращение. Сэм не мог этого вынести, только не от Дина.  
      — И, Дин, я должен был, я просто должен был попытаться. Но он говорил правду, как и обещал. — Дин застыл на кровати, как истукан, в ужасе глядя на брата.  
      — Я все перепробовал: железные пули, серебряные пули, оба ножа, снотворное, петлю, электричество, утопление, автокатастрофу со взрывом — ничего не сработало. Поэтому я решил вернуться к охоте. Рассудил, что если ничто не в состоянии меня убить, то я смогу спасти больше людей, понимаешь? — Сэм остановился, чтобы сделать вдох, и случайно поднял взгляд. Тот упал на стиснутые кулаки Дина, на сжатые до белизны губы — и Сэм быстро опустил глаза.  
      — Короче, я снова начал охотиться, но продолжал искать. И вот, как-то раз я заканчивал охоту на вендиго.  
      Вендиго. Сэм в одиночку ходил на вендиго. Дин никогда еще не был так близок к тому, чтобы просто рухнуть на колени и рассыпаться, потому что вот он Сэм, сидящий как на электрическом стуле и признающийся ему, что ради спасения мира уже неделями пытается убить себя всеми мыслимыми способами — а Дин и понятия не имел, ни о чем, и что, если бы это сработало? Что, если бы Люцифер солгал?  
      Боже, теперь Дин должен быть благодарен Сатане за спасение жизни брата!  
      Тем временем Сэм продолжал:  
      — Не знаю, почему я не подумал об этом раньше, но вендиго ведь нужно было сжечь, верно? Я уже пробовал сожжение и, как обычно, очнулся без единой царапины.  
      Господи, вот почему Сэм выглядит таким здоровым. Каждый раз, когда он… Люцифер восстанавливал его тело, поэтому оно возвращалось в наилучшей форме. Дина затошнило. Сейчас Сэм выглядел прекрасно — господи, когда он последний раз?.. Сколько раз?..  
      — Но потом меня осенило. Святое масло — единственное вещество, которое может убить ангела, верно? Если я умру в святом масле, тогда, наверное, Люцифер будет не в силах меня коснуться! Так что я решил, что теперь должен испробовать этот способ. И позвонил тебе. Подумал, что на сей раз это правда может сработать… и… мне нужно было святое масло, у меня его не было, потому что оно все осталось в Импале, верно? — Трус! Он позвонил, потому что прежде, чем приступить к плану, хотел еще раз услышать голос брата, но знал, что если заикнется о подобном, Дин откажет, — и поэтому выбрал безопасный вариант.  
      Дин не стал — не мог — ничего говорить, а Сэм не умолкал:  
      — Как я понимаю, наверное, мне надо будет искупаться в нем, знаешь? Чтобы оно немного впиталось, и, если еще останется, может, я даже даже сколько-то выпью, чтобы оно подействовало еще и изнутри, а через несколько минут просто брошу спичку, и, может, со всем будет покончено: апокалипсис будет предотвращен, мир спасен, а ты — свободен. — Сэм сделал паузу и неуверенно поднял взгляд на Дина, который до сих пор так ничего и не сказал. — Так что ты…  
      Прежде чем он сумел закончить, Дин вдруг вскочил на ноги и рванул прямиком в ванную.  
      Дин был сильным человеком и за свою жизнь повидал немало шокирующих и откровенно отталкивающих вещей. Но образ, который слова Сэма нарисовали в его голове, — образ брата, давящегося святым маслом, чтобы потом проглотить пару зажженных спичек и одновременно кинуть зажигалку в полную все того же масла ванну, дабы его план гарантированно увенчался успехом…  
      Дин едва успел добежать до ванной, после чего все, съеденное вчера на завтрак и обед, а потом, наверное, вообще все, что он когда-либо ел, бурно полезло наружу, и его вырвало.  
      Сэм застыл, когда брат так внезапно подорвался, наполовину и впрямь ожидая, что тот нападет на него или что-то такое — но растерялся еще сильнее, когда Дин метнулся в ванную и тут же блеванул. Сэм понятия не имел, что могло вызвать у него столь острую реакцию. Дин казался вполне нормальным, пока Сэм не принялся описывать план в деталях.  
      Сэм не позволял себе надеяться. Никакой надежды для урода, который предал свою семью и устроил конец света.  
      — Дин? — неуверенно позвал он, потому что, может, у него и не было надежды, но Дин был его старшим братом, и Сэм любил его больше всего на свете. — Что… С тобой все в порядке? Дин, что стряслось?  
      Тот издал болезненный звук, словно умирающее животное, не прекращая бурно блевать в унитаз.  
      Поколебавшись, Сэм встал, подошел и опустился рядом с Дином, нерешительно положив руку ему на спину — и, когда не последовало никакой отрицательной реакции, принялся бережно поглаживать по кругу дрожащую спину брата.  
      В конце концов рвота прекратилась, и Дин привалился к холодному фаянсу, совершенно вымотанный; на его бледных небритых щеках виднелись следы слез. Сэм стоял возле него на коленях, даря покой ласковыми прикосновениями и самим своим присутствием. Наконец Дин с трудом воздел себя на трясущиеся ноги. Сэм немедленно вскочил, забросил руку Дина себе на плечи и в свою очередь обхватил его рукой за талию, чтобы поддержать. Сперва он довел Дина до раковины, потом — до кровати, куда и уложил, дойдя аж до того, что укрыл его. К тому времени Дин малость оклемался и оттолкнул заботливые руки.  
      По-видимому, этот жест вырвал Сэма из какого-то мысленного настроя, и он быстро отступил, вернувшись на свой стул и вновь отведя взгляд.  
      Щелчки суставов, раздавшиеся, когда он в явном расстройстве принялся дергать себя за пальцы, прозвучали в тишине номера подобно канонаде.  
      Дин сделал глубокий вдох, но именно Сэм вновь нарушил молчание.  
      — Итак… — выдохнул он. — Думаешь… думаешь, это может сработать?  
      Принявший сидячее положение Дин уронил голову на руки.  
      Нутряное чутье, да? Боже, Сэм был более чем не в норме или даже просто пострадал. Он был совершенно не в себе. Настропалился убить себя самым болезненным, страшным для Винчестеров и изуверским способом из всех возможных.  
      Их мать погибла в огне. Джессика сгорела прямо над Сэмом. А теперь Сэм по доброй воле вознамерился сжечь себя, чтобы искупить вину за неоправданное доверие к этой суке Руби.  
      Только через Динов труп.  
      — Нет, — сказал Дин, подняв голову и вперив в брата пронзительный взгляд.  
      — Что? — глаза Сэма расширились. — Но… почему? Я что-то упустил? В пла…  
      — Это не сработает, — перебил его Дин, — потому что ты не станешь пробовать.  
      Сэм вскинулся и его глаза распахнулись почти комично.  
      — Что ты им…  
      — Я имею в виду, что ты не станешь себя сжигать, Сэм! — нарочито медленно произнес Дин. — Просто… нет.  
      Несколько секунд Сэм смотрел на него, затем его черты ожесточились.  
      — Но почему? Почему ты заявляешь подобное — это ведь наилучший план, какой у нас есть! Это единственный способ не дать Люциферу разрушить этот мир, и он же даст тебе свободу! — возразил он.  
      — Свободу?! О чем ты, нахрен, говоришь?! Какая свобода?!  
      — От меня, Дин! Ты освободишься от меня! Больше никакого присмотра за мной, никакой тревоги, что я сделаю что-нибудь глупое или буду действовать за твоей спиной, никакого меня, чтобы тебе мешать! Ты мог делать со своей жизнью все, что хочется, но из-за меня от всего отказался, и надо было просто дать мне умереть в Колд Оак, от этого всем бы стало только лучше! Признай это!  
      Когда Дин открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, Сэм встал и заорал:  
      — Признай это, Дин! Если бы ты просто позволил мне там умереть, как оно и должно было быть, тебе ты не пришлось отправляться в Ад, я бы не съехал с катушек от горя и не начал слушать Руби, потому что она обещала найти способ вернуть тебя, и всего этого просто никогда бы не произошло! Ты мог бы идти куда хочешь, делать со своей жизнью что хочешь, а вместо этого ты застрял со мной здесь, посреди апокалипсиса, и Все. Из-за. Меня! — закончил Сэм, хрипло выдохнув, а Дин просто сидел на кровати и смотрел на него, уронив челюсть.  
      Значит, вот как думает Сэм? Что для мира было бы лучше, что для Дина было бы лучше, если бы он умер?  
      — Ты ошибаешься, Сэм, — выдавил Дин из перехваченного горла. — Ты ошибаешься, ясно? Лучше бы не стало.  
      — Откуда ты…  
      — Заткнись! — рявкнул Дин. — Думаешь, было бы гораздо лучше, если бы я сжег твое тело и затем, вместо того чтобы гоняться за Джейком и Желтоглазым Демоном, топил бы себя в дрянном виски, пока в конце концов не грохнул бы машину в кювете и не сдох? Или если бы я отправился на чертову охоту и позволил бы рядовому монстру убить меня, потому что некому было прикрывать мне спину?  
      — Ты мог бы найти кого-нибудь, Бобби… — начал Сэм, но запал из его голоса почти улетучился. У него тоже возникли трудности с речью.  
      — Считаешь, я бы ему дал? Как думаешь, почему я вообще заключил ту сделку? — Дин задохнулся.  
      — Потому что папа… — снова начал Сэм, и снова Дин перебил его.  
      — Проклятье, Сэм, нет! Не потому что папа сказал мне — я сделал это, потому что не мог справиться без тебя, разве не догоняешь?! Ты умер — и ничто больше не имело значения: ни папа, ни семейный бизнес, ни гребаный мир!  
      Глаза Сэма стали огромными, он вытаращился на Дина, разинув рот и более чем напоминая вытащенную из воды рыбу, за вычетом трепыхания. Он шевельнул губами, но не издал ни звука.  
      — Мир мог катиться в Ад, мне было плевать, хренов ты придурок! Так что нет, забудь о своем гениальном плане, я не намерен позволить тебе покончить с собой из-за чувства вины! — закончил Дин, тяжело дыша.  
      — Но… я сломал последнюю печать… я начал апокалипсис, — пробормотал Сэм, его широко распахнутые, полные надежды глаза наполнялись слезами.  
      — Ты совершил ошибку, — с нажимом сказал Дин. — Люди это делают. И… — он едва сглотнул. — Не имело бы значения, что ты убил Лилит, если бы я не сломал первую печать. Так что если быть до конца честными, все это начал именно я. — Все всегда винили Сэма за апокалипсис, включая Дина и самого Сэма, но на самом деле если бы Дин не был столь слаб, если бы не сломался под пыткой Аластора, то ничего из этого в принципе бы не случилось.  
      — Нет, Дин, нет. Ты не можешь винить себя в этом, тебя пытали! — исступленно воскликнул Сэм.  
      — Ага, что тут скажешь, я слышал, тебе наверху было немногим лучше, и эта сука Руби совершенно промыла тебе мозги! — крикнул в ответ Дин. — Давай просто… Я сломал первую печать, ты сломал последнюю, и наша вина равноценна, идет? Я не знал, что произойдет, если я начну пытать души, и все твердили нам, что убийство Лилит — единственный способ не дать Люциферу вырваться. Кас нам это сказал. Черт, я тоже так думал и злился на тебя только потому, что ты предпочел работать с Руби, а не со мной.  
      — Так… теперь у нас все в порядке? Мы снова братья? — спросил Сэм, и надежда в его голосе разбила Дину сердце.  
      — Да, Сэмми. Мы всегда были братьями, — выдавил он.  
      — Кроме… кроме момента прямо перед тем, как я отправился убивать Лилит. Когда ты оставил мне то голосовое сообщение.  
      — Что? О чем ты говоришь? — недоуменно спросил Дин.  
      — Голосовое сообщение, Дин, — напряженным голосом пояснил Сэм. — Не заставляй меня повторять то, что ты мне в нем наговорил, ладно? Пожалуйста.  
      — Да, я оставил тебе сообщение. Я сказал тебе, что сожалею и что мы братья, несмотря ни на что, — сказал Дин с растущим ощущением ужаса, которое еще увеличилось из-за совершенно потрясенного выражения лица Сэма.  
      — Нет… нет, ты сказал мне, что я монстр. Вампир и урод, и что ты задолбался меня спасать! — речь Сэма была больше похожа на стон. — Вот почему… почему я вообще туда вошел. Потому что если бы мне пришлось выбирать между с-смертью от твоих рук и возможностью погибнуть, прихватив с собой Лилит, то…  
      — Сэм, нет…  
      А потом Дина осенило.  
      — Твою мать! — воскликнул он, вскакивая на ноги и ударяя кулаком в стену. Сэм дернулся, будто нервный жеребенок, заметно дрожа.  
— Я должен был догадаться, что они бы не позволили мне вот так запросто поболтать с тобой! Блядский Захария! — бушевал Дин, ощущая, как бешенство галопом несется по венам. — Он сказал, что тебе нужен «легкий толчок в правильном направлении», но ебаный ты нахуй!  
      — О чем… — Сэм с трудом сглотнул. — О чем ты говоришь, Дин? — спросил он в полной растерянности.  
      — Они подменили сообщение! — яростно выкрикнул тот. — Я устроил в том сообщении для тебя гребаную мелодраму, говоря извинения и все такое, а ты получил какую-то херь на палочке, в которой я практически отказался от тебя! Проклятье!  
      Дин метался по номеру, как лев по клетке. В то время как Сэм… Сэм сгорбился на стуле, сложив руки на шаткий стол, и уткнулся лицом в рукава; его плечи тряслись. Как только Дин услышал приглушенный, но недвусмысленный звук рыданий, то сразу же запер гнев в дальнем уголке разума, чтобы использовать и обдумать позже, и положил руку Сэму на спину — как Сэм поступил с ним самим менее двух часов назад, — бережно поглаживая по кругу содрогающиеся плечи. Такие широкие и сильные, но сломавшиеся под всем возложенным на них бременем.  
      — Дин!.. — простонал Сэм, словно умирающее животное в агонии.  
      — Сэм, эй, чшш, братишка, теперь все в порядке. Все будет в порядке, — утешил Дин — и внезапно обнаружил того в своих объятиях. Сэмми был в раздрае, вся эмоциональная боль, которая в нем копилась, сейчас выплескивалась наружу.  
      Дин почувствовал, что у него самого наворачиваются слезы, и даже не шевельнулся, чтобы остановить их. Это было необходимо, это был катарсис. Он не мог до конца осознать все, что сегодня узнал, — оно было чересчур велико, чересчур обширно для него.  
      Но сейчас Сэм вновь был с ним, его Сэмми, и вместе они могли противостоять чему угодно и выйти победителями.  
      — Все в порядке, Сэмми. Теперь все будет в порядке, обещаю.  
      Сэм всхлипнул и прижался к нему, как делал, когда был ребенком и верил, что Дин всегда прав и может все на свете.  
      И Дин прижался в ответ.


End file.
